starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Yada Yada Berries/Галерея
Скриншоты S4E7 Monster Temple exterior at sunrise.png S4E7 Banner hanging over frozen Globgor.png S4E7 Star, Marco, and Eclipsa having breakfast.png S4E7 Manfred serving Eclipsa her breakfast.png S4E7 Manfred 'just how you like it'.png S4E7 Star and Marco eating pancakes.png S4E7 Eclipsa 'comfortable at the Queen's table'.png S4E7 Star Butterfly 'where are the monsters?'.png S4E7 Star, Marco, and Eclipsa alone at the table.png S4E7 Queen Eclipsa calling Manfred over.png S4E7 Eclipsa 'forget to invite the monsters'.png S4E7 Manfred gesturing to the monsters.png S4E7 Monsters eat out of dog bowls on the floor.png S4E7 Eclipsa 'eating out of dog bowls'.png S4E7 Manfred 'do they not normally'.png S4E7 Eclipsa 'put it on proper plates!'.png S4E7 Eclipsa refusing to eat breakfast.png S4E7 Manfred 'yes, my Queen'.png S4E7 Manfred takes Eclipsa's breakfast from table.png S4E7 Star and Marco lower their forks.png S4E7 Marco 'I guess we'll wait, too'.png S4E7 Manfred enters the temple kitchen.png S4E7 Manfred 'eat from the royal china'.png S4E7 Sous chef 'yes, my lord'.png S4E7 Manfred 'wouldn't we all like to eat'.png S4E7 Manfred sticking out his tongue.png S4E7 Manfred tasting Eclipsa's oatmeal.png S4E7 Manfred turning to stone.png S4E7 Star, Marco, and Eclipsa hear a scream.png S4E7 Star, Marco, and Eclipsa enter the kitchen.png S4E7 Star, Marco, and Eclipsa find Manfred turned to stone.png S4E7 Glossaryck 'someone fed yada yada berries'.png S4E7 Star Butterfly 'yada yada berries?'.png S4E7 Glossaryck 'never bother you again'.png S4E7 Glossaryck eating a yada yada berry.png S4E7 Glossaryck turns into stone.png S4E7 Petrified Glossaryck falls on the floor.png S4E7 Glossaryck un-petrifying himself.png S4E7 Glossaryck 'actually quite delicious'.png S4E7 Glossaryck turns to stone again.png S4E7 Eclipsa's breakfast in Manfred's hands.png S4E7 Star 'why would somebody want to'.png S4E7 Eclipsa 'comes with the territory'.png S4E7 Star Butterfly 'I plan to find out'.png S4E7 Star 'search every filthy back alley'.png S4E7 Star 'wade through every sewer'.png S4E7 Star drags Marco out of the temple.png S4E7 Queen Eclipsa leaving the kitchen.png S4E7 Glossaryck 'I love these berries!'.png S4E7 The Assassin's Guild of Mewni.png S4E7 Star and Marco outside Assassin's Guild.png S4E7 Star ready to begin the investigation.png S4E7 Mewman ninja twirling something around.png S4E7 Mewman ninja promoting 2-for-1 specials.png S4E7 Marco 'real mystery on our hands'.png S4E7 Star and Marco enter the Assassin's Guild.png S4E7 Star and Marco looking surprised.png S4E7 Assassin's Guild receptionist's desk.png S4E7 Rasticore washing dishes in the kitchen.png S4E7 Star and Marco notice Rasticore.png S4E7 Rasticore notices Star and Marco.png S4E7 Rasticore goes back to washing dishes.png S4E7 Star Butterfly greeting Rasticore.png S4E7 Star 'aren't you lookin' small?'.png S4E7 Rasticore hangs his head in shame.png S4E7 Rasticore 'regenerating from a single hand'.png S4E7 Rasticore 'what do you want?'.png S4E7 Star 'a plot to yada yada Eclipsa'.png S4E7 Rasticore 'will you leave me alone'.png S4E7 Star Butterfly 'I might'.png S4E7 Star Butterfly makes a Rainbow Fist.png S4E7 Rasticore 'okay, okay!'.png S4E7 Rasticore 'didn't show up for work'.png S4E7 Star pondering on Rasticore's words.png S4E7 Star Butterfly 'we got a lead!'.png S4E7 Star slaps Rasticore on the back.png S4E7 Rasticore hangs head in shame again.png S4E7 Star Butterfly rings Babs' doorbell.png S4E7 Babs' encrusted eye in the peephole.png S4E7 Star 'we're lookin' for Babs'.png S4E7 Star 'just a friend of the Queen'.png S4E7 Star threatening Babs with violence.png S4E7 Babs' door opens for Star and Marco.png S4E7 Babs appears before Star and Marco.png S4E7 Babs introduces herself to Star and Marco.png S4E7 Babs blowing her nose.png S4E7 Babs 'y'all want some tea?'.png S4E7 Babs the sick assassin drinking tea.png S4E7 Babs feeling much better.png S4E7 Star and Marco inside Babs' house.png S4E7 Babs 'they're all friendly'.png S4E7 Babs drinking more tea.png S4E7 Babs' one-eared cat bites Marco's arm.png S4E7 Babs offering tea to Star and Marco.png S4E7 Babs coughing into the teacup.png S4E7 Babs extends tea to Star and Marco.png S4E7 Marco accepts Babs' offer of tea.png S4E7 Star Butterfly grossed out by Marco.png S4E7 Marco looking puzzled at Star.png S4E7 Star Butterfly getting a headache.png S4E7 Star Butterfly interrogating Babs.png S4E7 Babs answering 'uh, yeah'.png S4E7 Babs hits forehead in embarrassment.png S4E7 Babs 'wasn't supposed to tell you that'.png S4E7 Babs 'but I didn't do it'.png S4E7 Babs 'I woke up with pink eye'.png S4E7 Marco realizes he's drinking contaminated tea.png S4E7 Marco spits tea back into the teacup.png S4E7 Star getting answers from Babs by force.png S4E7 Babs 'it was an anonymous client!'.png S4E7 Babs gives Star a bag of yada yada berries.png S4E7 Star looking at bag of yada yada berries.png S4E7 Yada yada berries from Apothecary Sherry.png S4E7 Star grinning; Marco disgusted by tea.png S4E7 Apothecary Sherry in the middle of town.png S4E7 Apothecary Sherry selling her wares.png S4E7 Star blocks Apothecary Sherry's cart.png S4E7 Star 'let's skip the small talk'.png S4E7 Star 'got any yada yada berries?!'.png S4E7 Apothecary Sherry narrows her eyes.png S4E7 Sherry 'those things are dangerous'.png S4E7 Marco bribing Apothecary Sherry with money.png S4E7 Apothecary Sherry 'I never said that'.png S4E7 Star 'we need to know who did'.png S4E7 Sherry 'rat out my own patrons'.png S4E7 Sherry 'strict confidentiality policy'.png S4E7 Marco puts money in Sherry's hand.png S4E7 Apothecary Sherry sniffing the money.png S4E7 Sherry 'customers such as yourselves'.png S4E7 Apothecary Sherry fetching her receipts.png S4E7 Apothecary Sherry puts down a bill of sale.png S4E7 Bill of sale with Ruben's name.png S4E7 Exterior view of Ruben's house.png S4E7 Star and Marco peek into the house.png S4E7 Ruben's house, left side.png S4E7 Ruben's house, right side.png S4E7 Marco looking worried at Ruben's door.png S4E7 Star Butterfly kicks in Ruben's front door.png S4E7 Star Butterfly casts Double Rainbow Fist.png S4E7 Star grabs a chair in Ruben's house.png S4E7 Star tosses the chair against the wall.png S4E7 Star knocks knickknacks off the fireplace.png S4E7 Star Butterfly casting Narwhal Blast.png S4E7 Star blasts a narwhal from her hand.png S4E7 Narwhal flying through the air.png S4E7 Narwhal crashes into Ruben's bookshelf.png S4E7 Flowerpot shatters next to Marco.png S4E7 Marco Diaz 'what are you doing?!'.png S4E7 Table gets blasted apart next to Marco.png S4E7 Star 'getting this rat out of his hole!'.png S4E7 Star casting Blueberry Cupcake Bazooka.png S4E7 Star running with a magic bazooka.png S4E7 Star points magic bazooka at Ruben.png S4E7 Ruben 'stop destroyin' my house!'.png S4E7 Star 'I knew you were hiding in here!'.png S4E7 Marco Diaz 'how'd you know'.png S4E7 Star 'I saw the family portrait'.png S4E7 Family portrait of chameleon monsters.png S4E7 Star demanding answers from Ruben.png S4E7 Ruben 'I bought the berries'.png S4E7 Ruben 'eat out of a dog bowl'.png S4E7 Star Butterfly 'Eclipsa made sure'.png S4E7 Ruben 'too little, too late!'.png S4E7 Ruben 'I ate my breakfast'.png S4E7 Ruben holding bag of yada yada berries.png S4E7 Marco 'you bought the berries'.png S4E7 Ruben 'I wasn't the only one!'.png S4E7 Ruben 'enemies left and right!'.png S4E7 Star 'we got the wrong guy'.png S4E7 Star Butterfly 'victimless crime'.png S4E7 Ruben 'you destroyed my home!'.png S4E7 Apothecary Sherry whistling by her cart.png S4E7 Star running up to Apothecary Sherry.png S4E7 Star pins Apothecary Sherry against her cart.png S4E7 Sherry 'I told you everything I know'.png S4E7 Star 'who bought the berries, Sherry?!'.png S4E7 Sherry 'nobody else bought berries'.png S4E7 Star threatening Sherry with violence.png S4E7 Marco tells Star to take a break.png S4E7 Star Butterfly angrily storms off.png S4E7 Marco 'other people bought berries'.png S4E7 Marco 'make it easy on yourself'.png S4E7 Sherry 'don't know what you're talkin' about'.png S4E7 Marco threatens to bring Sherry to Eclipsa.png S4E7 Star Butterfly 'I know she will!'.png S4E7 Sherry 'I'm just gonna stick around here'.png S4E7 Sherry drinking yada yada berry juice.png S4E7 Sherry chugging yada yada berry juice.png S4E7 Sherry finishes her cup of berry juice.png S4E7 Apothecary Sherry pointing at her butt.png S4E7 Apothecary Sherry turns to stone.png S4E7 Star 'she just self-yada yada'ed'.png S4E7 Receipt box with Ruben's receipt inside.png S4E7 Star finds a whole roll of berry receipts.png S4E7 Long list of yada yada berry receipts.png S4E7 Star looking at the Mewmans in town.png S4E7 Mewmans walking through Monstertown.png S4E7 Marco 'we can't lock 'em all up'.png S4E7 Mewmans and monsters in the dungeon.png S4E7 Star questioning Mewmans and monsters.png S4E7 Star 'we can do this the easy way'.png S4E7 Star Butterfly 'or the hard way'.png S4E7 Mewmans refuse to speak up.png S4E7 Star disappointed in the Mewmans.png S4E7 Star 'one of ya made a mistake'.png S4E7 Star 'life's hard in Mewni these days'.png S4E7 Mewmans agreeing with Star.png S4E7 Star 'but you know what we do?'.png S4E7 Star 'as Mewmans, we survive!'.png S4E7 Mewmans cheering for themselves.png S4E7 Star Butterfly 'and we rebuild!'.png S4E7 Star Butterfly 'turn in the criminal'.png S4E7 Mewmans suddenly fall silent.png S4E7 Star Butterfly slaps her own face.png S4E7 Star 'Eclipsa is not a bad person'.png S4E7 Man 1 'she stole me family's land!'.png S4E7 Man 2 'she's gonna off us all anyway!'.png S4E7 Star demanding the Mewmans' cooperation.png S4E7 Star with Rainbow Fists on her hands.png S4E7 Eclipsa's hand appears on Star's shoulder.png S4E7 Queen Eclipsa tells Star to stand down.png S4E7 Eclipsa 'I've upended all their lives'.png S4E7 Eclipsa talking with the Mewmans.png S4E7 Queen Eclipsa 'I know that takes time'.png S4E7 Eclipsa unlocking Mewman boy's cuffs.png S4E7 Eclipsa releases little boy from handcuffs.png S4E7 Eclipsa takes out the royal magic wand.png S4E7 Eclipsa magically unlocking handcuffs.png S4E7 Handcuffs fall onto the dungeon floor.png S4E7 Eclipsa lets Mewmans and monsters go free.png S4E7 Queen Eclipsa heaving a heavy sigh.png S4E7 Star Butterfly 'I cannot believe you'.png S4E7 Star 'people want to yada yada you'.png S4E7 Star looking at petrified Apothecary Sherry.png S4E7 Eclipsa 'there will always be people'.png S4E7 Eclipsa 'locked up everyone who hated me'.png S4E7 Star 'but I wanted to crack the case!'.png S4E7 Eclipsa 'don't worry about it'.png S4E7 Eclipsa 'back to normal eventually'.png S4E7 Marco Diaz appears with pink eye.png S4E7 Eclipsa disgusted by Marco's pink eye.png S4E7 Star Butterfly 'the Mewmans hate you'.png S4E7 Queen Eclipsa 'oh, I do'.png S4E7 Eclipsa 'I need to earn their trust'.png S4E7 Star Butterfly 'but how?'.png S4E7 Eclipsa 'we'll figure something out'.png en:Yada Yada Berries/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона